The Life of Sonic and Swift the Hedgehog
by Lizivan the Sonic Dragon
Summary: Sonic has just arrived in another world. Life goes as usual until someone shows up. His sister! After he and his sister bond until chaos erupts affecting her appearance and emotion. Will his sister ever be back to normal?
1. Prologue :Swift

Hello guys, it's me, Lizivan! This is my first story so please don't judge. This story has a mix of my favorite characters. Speaking of which: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sega Sonic characters, Dreamworks How to Train Your Dragon, Pokemon Company pokemon, Zargo (sonic creepy pasta sorry won't allow me to type his name so here's his other name), Digimon, Wings of Fire, and Dragon Ball. Now please enjoy my story. Also please review.

* * *

 **The Adventures of**

 **Sonic and Friends**

 _Note this takes place one year after all the events of Sonic Underground_

" Hey! Sonic, Manic, I found something back at the temple." I exclaimed.

" Yo, sis what temple are you talking about?" Manic asked.

" Dude you know what temple I am talking about." I said. Why am I the only one with brains here?

"You know, Swift, we haven't raced in awhile, bet I can beat you there." Sonic said challengingly.

"Ha, closest for you beating me is to tie with me. We have always tied with each other any way." No matter how many times we raced each other we have always tied with each other.

"That doesn't mean that there is not still a chance that I can beat you today." He said challengingly

" Hey! What about me! It's not my fault I am a dud." Manic whines. Manic is the only one in our family who does not have our extreme speed. But to make up for it he is an excellent mechanic and honestly a great drum player.

"You can take my motorcycle if you want Manic." I said. It was the least I could do. Then it hit me. How would it feel to completely lose my speed. I know I would most certainly not like it. I love the morning runs I always do. With me listening to my running music I was at peace with my self. No fighting or plans. Just me and the road.

" I'm waiting..." Sonic says mockingly as he was stretching.

"Oh come on can you please stop saying that" I say with a bit of annoyance in my voice. Before we started the race Manic counted down for the race to begin.

" 3…2…1…GO!" And we were off. How I loved it when I ran at full speed. The wind in my hair was such a great feeling and… WAIT, I forgot to tell you who I am. I am Sonya The Hedgehog but please call me Swift. And I bet by now you are wondering how I look like. You all know how Sonic looks like right, I sorta look like him. I am a hot pink hedgehog and unlike Sonic with his quills sticking up, mine are more skinnier and hang down. Anyway by now the race is over as I was telling you all this ( I know this race was super quick ) . As we walked in the temple Manic told us worryingly,

" Something is not right here." And thats where it all began. All of a sudden Manic pushes me and by the time I turn around he is dead with a bullet in his head.

" NOOOOOOOOOOO! MANIC!" I scream in terror.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! You really thought I was gone for good didn't you." There is only one person in the world who has that voice, Dr. Robnick.

" Dr. Robnick how dare you kill our brother" me and Sonic yell.

"Swift, LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. Something was sucking me in.

"Sonic it's the thing I was talking about. It must be a portal." And the last I remember is Sonic trying to jump in and save me but the portal closed on him probably knocking him out and making him forget all that just happened. And then I made a vow. I would not rest until I find a way to see my brother again.

* * *

I know I know I know Sonya wasn't called Swift and she didn't have Sonic's speed but hey this is fan fiction! Please review


	2. Chapter 1: Leaving the New World Swift

So guys did you enjoy the prologue? I know it was a little grim but who knows maybe Manic will come back?

* * *

Chapter 1 Leaving The New World

It had been twelve years since I entered this horrid world. Twelve long years of no speed. In this world I had been turned into something the natives call "humans". My name also changed. There I was called Angela Sangentia. Such an odd name right? Anyway today is the day I go back to Sonic. Me and and my new friend here, Alex built a teleporter that will take me to Sonic. Though out my time here though I learnt something very interesting. In this world Sonic is supposedly a video game character and some shows on tv. And the thing is they are all true. I saw glimpses of his future and even played the video games. But there is one that really disturbs me. The Sonic Unleashed game. Basically what happens is Dr. Robnick ( now Dr. Eggman bet thats due to Sonic. Ha typical Sonic )catches Sonic and turns him into a were hog. And I know this is true because back at home the temple was a temple of Gaia. But right now he is in the beginning of a tv series called Sonic X. Sonic has done so well with out me. He has so many new friends and even a girlfriend. But he better be ready because I am coming back to him.

" Thanks so much Alex. It really means a lot to me ." I tell him.

" No problem. I am a Sonic fan after all and I want to help out." He says cooly, but I know we is going to miss me.

"Well this is it. It was good." I said sadly. I will miss this world but I have to do what I have to do. As I step in the portal and say our good byes he tells me one last thing.

" Swift, when you see him again tell him I said hi!" he said tears coming out of his eyes.

" I will, don't worry!" I am in the portal. I can feel myself changing. Finally I am back to my normal self. When I leave the portal I am in a new world. And then I see him. Oh my how he has grown. But he hasn't changed a bit, resting on a rooftop. And then I realize, I am free falling… above a pool. Did I mention I hate water?


	3. Chapter 2: Reunting Sonic

Chapter 2 Reuniting Sonic

"Ah….. What a nice day to take a cat nap on the roof" I sigh. By the way as you know I am Sonic the Hedgehog. Right now I am in a strange but fun world. Couple days ago me and my friends including Dr. Eggman were sent here by my chaos control. If you are wondering what chaos control is I don't blame you. It's something many don't know about. Basically if you find all seven chaos emeralds you turn into your super form. And trust me it will save your but many times I know because I used it so many times. Anyway back to my cat nap in the sun. Five minutes later.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Then a huge splash comes and of course I get wet.

" Come on! What does a hedgehog have to do to stay dry?" I remember when I first came into this world I fell in that exact same pool. If it wasn't for Chris ( The boy I am staying with ) I would be dead now because I can't swim for my life. I may be fast on land but put me in water and I am slower than a slug.

"Sonic! What happened?" Chris yells from the porch.

" Honestly I don't know but all I know is something or someone fell in and by the looks of it it can't swim." I say.

" Well I am going to go in and save it" Chris claims. And once again he jumps into the pool. Couple seconds later.

" Sonic you might want to see this." Chris says worryingly. As I jump down I see her. Something about her rings a bell in my head. I have seen her before but don't remember who she is. After the pink stranger is done getting the water out of her lungs she say,

" Where is Sonic? I need to speak to him."

"Right here." I said. Then all of a sudden a sparkle comes to her eye.

" I am Swift The Hedgehog, Sonic. Do you remember me?" she asks. I shake my head.

" Then I must ask you something." she says cooly.

" Sure what is it?" I ask.

"Around let's say… 5 years ago do you remember waking up at a temple?" she asks slyly.

"Yes." I say surprised. I remember it was the weirdest day of my life. I head throbbed like you wouldn't believe. Worst of all I remember screaming and there was a green hedgehog who was dead who looked like me. I looked around but no one was there so I buried him there.

"Well you saw a dead green hedgehog right?" she asks.

"Yes I did, why?" I ask.

"Well you see… he's…he's is your brother." She says.

"WHAT!" I yell confusingly. Then Tails and Amy come in,

"Wait Sonic you have a brother you never told me about?" Amy says angrily.

" Amy, Sonic would of told us he had a brother already if he had one. Right?" Tails says.

"You are right Tails. Sorry Swift you must be talking to the wrong hedgehog." I say with relief.

"No, wait let me explain." She says with a tone of panic in her voice.

"5 years ago me you and the green hedgehog who's name is Manic, went to a temple to check something out. Little did we know it was a trap from Dr. Eggman who back then we called him Dr. Robnick. Manic used his life to save ours. Dr. Eggman killed him. But before we could fight back a portal activated sucking me in. You tried to save me but you were too late (for once) and it ended up closing on you and you hit your head real hard leaving you unconscious. I worried you were dead too." Then it hit me. All the memories came flooding in.

"That must mean… You are my sister." I say looking as surprised as the others.


	4. Chapter 3: Testing

So you saw the big happy reuniting but will they actually believe it? Please review

* * *

Chapter 3: Testing Sonic

"Oh we can see about that." Chris's grandfather Chuck says.

"Swift would you mind if we took a couple tests to make sure you are really Sonic's sister." He asked politely. I couldn't believe it. I had a sister I knew nothing about. Worst of all I didn't remember my brother died. I could do nothing for them. Then to replace to sadness anger came. I was angry at my self but not only that I got a new anger for Dr. Eggface. I promised myself that if she was my sister I would protect her with all my might. I know I do that for all of my friends but this is different. More like I don't want her to experience more horror. But something deep down tells me I wont be able to. But I will still try.

"Sure." She says.

" Ok first up lets see if she has the same speed as you Sonic." Chuck says.

"Ah this should be a piece of cake. I haven't ran fast for so long. I miss it terribly." She says stretching .

"Chris would you please count off for us?'' Chuck asks.

"Ok." Chris says excitedly. I have never seen him this happy. That makes me smile. We take our places.

"Ready…Set…GO!" Chris yells. I start running. How its so exhilarating! I look behind me expecting her to be way behind me, but no she is not there. I look at my side and there she is. And by the looks of it she is having the time of her life. I speed up to a speed even Sam Speed can't get to yet. I look again and I see her speed up too with her grin even wider. I am surprised. I have never, in all my life of running, someone equivalent to my speed. Then she says

" We used to do this all the time. Whenever we raced we would always end up in a tie. But I must say you have gotten a lot faster from when I last saw you. But so have I." Then she speeds up and she does it. The spin dash (thats what I call it when I ball up and roll so I can hit or go faster). I join her. When we head back she says

"Thank you Sonic for racing me. I needed that."

"No problem" I say.

"Well that was one test. Now just four more to prove you are his sister."

" Ok throw anything at me but it will only prove I am his sister." She says.

"Ok then.." Tail says,

"What is Sonic's favorite food?" Tails asks her.

" A chillydog extra spicy." She says.

" Correct " Tails says surprised.

" What is Sonic's top speed?" he asks then. Then I smirk. I have no top speed because I can go to any speed, some of which I haven't done yet. Then she smirks. "Sonic has no top speed. He is constantly becoming faster and faster. But one thing for sure he is faster than the speed of sound." She says with dignity. Tails and my jaws drop to the floor.

"Sonic I didn't know that! Is it true?" he asks me. I nod my head. No ever knew about that till now.

"Let me have a go at the last question Tails!" Chris exclaims.

"Sure!" Tails tells him.

"True or False: Sonic likes water?" Chris asks Swift. Her eyes widen.

"No way he likes water. He cant move fast in water which he dislikes (eying me). But one way he can avoid getting wet is if he runs fast enough on top of water he can run on." She says. I never thought of that. Next time Eggman battles me near water I will try it.

" You made it this far. Is it ok if I take a little blood from you two so I can test it to see if you have the same D.N.A?" Chuck asks.

" I keep on telling you I am his sister, but if this test satisfies you in knowing that I am his sister" Swift says with a bit of an annoyed tone. As Chuck takes our blood, I look at her and something catches my eye. On her wrist was a medallion in the shape of a guitar.

" Oh forgot this is yours, wear it on your neck. It may be useful some day."Swift tells me. She tosses it to me. When I catch it, it begins to glow. I look back her. Then I notice she is wearing one two only a piano though. She also had one on her other wrist and it was a drum. But for some reason it looked dead.

"Alright, ready to hear the results?" Chuck says as he is exiting the house. "Yeah!" Tails,Chris,Amy, and Cream say.

"Ends up they are brother and sister." Chuck tells us. We all look at the new member of the group. She just smiles and waves.


	5. Chapter 4: The Song Swift

Chapter 4 The Song Swift

I can't believe it took them that long to finally accept that I am Sonic's sister. Don't they know what trust is? Anyway, I look down at the medallion on my wrist. I need to find it an owner before it dies out. Ever since Manic died its been dying. Sonic catches me looking at the medallion.

" I guess that was Manic's wasn't it?" He asks.

"Yes all three of these medallions were what was keeping me going." I say calmly. I look at my piano medallion, and then it hits me. I finally figured out how to teach Sonic the power and find the owner of the medallion at the same time.

"Hey you don't mind if I go for a run? You know to see the terrain of this new world so I know what I am facing when we battle ?" I say. All I really need to do is be alone in order for this to work.

" Sure." They all say. Then I start running. I push myself to go faster and faster. Eventually I made a sonic boom. Then I spotted the perfect place to test out my idea, the mountains. I go to the highest one. Then I touch my medallion and my piano spawns. Boy I haven't done this in ages. Then I started playing

" _Take off at the speed of sound… Bright lights colors all around… I'm running wild, fast, and free… Got no regrets in side of me… Not looking back… Not letting go… Not giving up I Keep On Running… I'm going to reach for the stars… Although they look pretty far… I'm going to find my own way… and take a chance of today…"_ Then see the two figures running towards me. By the looks of it, it is Sonic and… wait is that Knuckles? I haven't seen him in years. Is he the new owner of the medallion. He and Manic were good friends. But I kept playing. Then I heard it. Sonic has learned how to activate his medallion.


	6. Chapter 5: The Discovery Sonic

Chapter 5 The Discovery Sonic

I was out on my run when I heard some thing, like a song. Something deep in side of me told that I should run to where the music is playing. I started running towards it. About five minutes later I spot Knuckles running towards it too.

" So, you hear it too Sonic? Or did I just catch you in your run?" Knuckles asks me.

" You kinda caught me in both, see I was just on my run but then I heard it too." I explain to him.

"Anything new?" Knuckles asks. Then I explain to him all that had happened recently.

" I do remember Manic and Swift, I still grieve Manic's death." Knuckles states.

" WHAT SO YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" I yell.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." Knuckles shrugs. "I believe the music is coming from the mountains." he says. I look up, and I see my sister playing a keyboard. Then an idea struck me. I rub the medallion Swift gave me and all of a sudden, a bright light appears and a guitar spawns.

"Sick!"Finally we get to the top of the mountain.

"Ok we are here Swift now what do you want?" Knuckles tells her.

"So it looks like the medallion chose you Knuckles, not surprising because you and Manic did have a good relationship." She says. Then she tosses the drum medallion to him. It starts glowing.

"Question though Swift." I tell her.

"Sure" She tells me.

"You said earlier that the medallion you gave me I might need to use on day, what do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh the instruments are also weapons." She tells me and all of a sudden she swipes her hand across the piano and it shoots a laser.

"Cool" I say. Then a drumming starts and then the ground begins to shake. Then before we know it me and Knuckles side of the mountain starts to fall. As me and Knuckles prepare to land something catches us. I look up and I see a black dragon with no teeth. And then I realize where is Swift? Then dragon takes us to the ground and when it lands I am startled. The dragon transformed into Swift.

"I…. Did not know I could do that." She says.

"An the thing is back in the other world people there called this dragon a night fury. Fastest flyer in the world." So my sister can turn into a dragon? I have to admit but its pretty cool. But then I realize something. If we were wearing our medallions back then and never took them off how did she get them?

" By the way how did you get our medallions?" Knuckles asks as if reading my mind.

"Before the portal sucked me in I took off Manic's medallion so I could find it a new owner. And whileI was being sucked in and Sonic jumped to try to save me his medallion flew off and I caught it." she tells us.

"Well, lets stop worrying!" I say enthusiastically.

" If you said that your night fury is the fastest thing that can fly then let's test it by racing through the canyons. Knuckles you can ride her." I say. She transforms into the night fury. He gets on her and we start racing. While we are running around the rock pillars I realize why we nicknamed her Swift. She got around them a bit quicker than I could.

Half way there though I hear this roar and I look to my side and I see knuckles holding tight on Swift's neck ( bet he didn't mean too I bet he is just scared cause this is his first time riding a dragon). I also see that they are falling (Swift is trying to break the fall but she cant cause Knuckles is on her wings. Note to self: tell Knuckles stop being stupid) towards water. I risk it. I jump off the cliff I was running on and land on Swift. Hard part done. I push Knuckles legs and arms off of her and he holds on to me. What a chicken. I hold on tight to Swift as she maneuvers around the pillars that jut out of the water. As the view clears I yell

"WHOO HOOO!'' Honestly I think that the most I felt alive in my life.

" So, Sonic, Knuckles you enjoy that?" Swift asks us right after she shoots a congratulating plasma ball. After Knuckles barfed up a storm, he replies weakly,

" Loved it at first once I lost my balance I hated it. You Sonic? Bet you didn't enjoy it that much, after all you did have to leap across water." And I realize I actually did but I don't care.

" What are you talking about Knuckles? I loved it! Dude I am now envying you Swift that you can turn into a dragon." I state.

" Well you two have a little something that I can't do either." She says mischievously.

"Really?" me and Knuckles ask stunned. I am learning all things about my self with Swift around.

"Yes and guys it is called your hyper form. And oh did I mention that Tails has a hyper form too?"

* * *

Did you like I worked really hard. By the way I am going to post a christmas special for you


	7. Chapter 6: First Battle Swift

Hey guys I know you want that christmas special so let me post this chapter quickly and I will get to work.

* * *

Chapter 6:First Battle Swift

There is so much Sonic has forgotten. It will take years for me to teach him all the things.

"HAHAHAHA, let me guess. In order for us to go in to 'hyper form' we have to drink a lot of soda." Knuckles bursts out. I slap him with my ear.

" Hey! What was that for?" Knuckles says all aggressive like.

" Thats for being stupid" I say with aggravation. Then I slap him again but only harder.

" And thats for almost KILLING ME!" I yell at him.

"That's cool, Tails will be excited to learn that he has a hyper form." Sonic says.

"Any way guys, lucky for you I collected the ten hyper crystals."I tell them.

" Oh really? What are the benefits of 'hyper' forming?" Knuckles asks. I reply saying,

" Well although it doesn't make you ask strong as your 'super' form, it doubles your speed. So the amount of energy lets say it you to get to 100 mph can be used to go 200 mph."

" WAIT I HAVE A SUPER FORM!" Knuckles says in shock.

"Just wondering though Swift, does Tails also have a super form?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, how do you guys not know about this?" I reply.

" Well usually we leave Sonic the fighting so yeah." Knuckles answers.

"Well then lets see our hyper forms then.'' they say .

" It's just like super forming" I say. "Ok" they reply. They jump off me and a huge burst of light comes and there they are, Hyper Sonic and Hyper Knuckles

" You also forgot to add the fact I can change color which is awesome." Sonic says.

" And that I am pink." Knuckles groans. Sonic barely can contain his laugh and I don't blame him.

"Guys this isn't though your true hyper form. this is only how it looks. Your true hyper forms are like the super form of your super form. That is only possible when the chaos emeralds turn into super emeralds and before you ask, I don't know how to make the chaos emeralds super emeralds." I tell them. They are too astounded to speak so they just nod. Sonic, Knuckles and I start flying back to Station Square when I hear his voice again.

" So Sonic looks like you got your self a little dragon well, now it's mine, with this dragon I can finally defeat you even in your hyper and super form." Eggman laughs. Then he looks at me.

" I know that look from anywhere, _Sonya_ , how the hell did you get here? I thought I wiped Sonic's memory from you and Manic." He says in surprise then anger.

"Well it's none of your business, _Dr. Robutnick._ " I taunt him. We all laugh. He groans. All of a sudden lasers come shooting. _Oh you want to fight? You want to fight you little wussy._ Knuckles and Sonic start fighting Eggman. I feel heat in the back of my throat. Eventually it becomes to hot for me to bare and I open my mouth and out of it comes a hot plasma ball that hits Eggman's machine. I start to smirk. I bombard Eggman with my plasma blasts. Oh how I love this payback. Eventually Eggman retreats and his last words are,

" Oh I will get you for this hedgehogs!" I start laughing. Knuckles looks at me with confusion. Then Sonic starts laughing.

" Why the hell are you laughing? What's wrong with you?" Knuckles asks with confusion.

"Well you see back then Eggman used to say that and by the looks of it he never has been able to get pay back. Even Sonic understands this and he's not the smartest hedgehog around." I tell Knuckles.

"Now I get it" Knuckles tells me.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Sonic questions me with amusement in his voice.

"Maybe?" I answer mischievously.

"Oh I will get you for that!" Sonic says in a not-so-angry-but-more-playful tone of voice. Sonic and Knuckles start chasing me. After a little while I say,  
"You know those hyper crystals don't last forever!" And as if the crystals heard me Sonic and Knuckles go back to their regular selves and start plummeting towards the ocean. I decide to catch them right before they hit the water to give Sonic a little scare.

" That was way too close" Knuckles tells me. Sonic nods his head in agreement.

" I'm waiting.." I say mockingly. Knuckles laughs and Sonic gives me a look of disapproval.

"I don't say that anymore. Thank you for catching us though." He tells me with discontent. I duck my head in embarrassment. It looks like I also have a lot of learning to do. I start flying back to Chris's house.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is the christmas one! Please review!


	8. Christmas

Oh my god it's CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY READERS IF I HAVE ANY!

* * *

Chapter 7: Christmas! Swift

As I am flying over Station Square that is all lit up and decorated I hear Knuckles and Sonic talking.  
"Thank you Knuckles for the Santa Suit. Ends up I was also your secret Santa so here." Sonic tells him. I hear paper being ripped.  
"Thank you for the shovel claws these will come in handy." Knuckles says gratefully. I quickly realize today is Christmas and I have no gift for them. But an idea hits me. I listen if this world has the wind of song like the other world. The wind of song is a breeze of song that never ends. And depending on what situation you are in it changes. I hear it faintly playing Carol of The Bell. Then I start singing.  
"Hark! how the bells,

Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away." They start staring at me. Then Knuckles joins in and this time spawns a little drum.  
"Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold" Sonic smirks, and then he spawns his guitar and joins us singing.  
"Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling" I start heading into the middle of town because people are now following us and I want them to enjoy it, after all there is a christmas tree there. I also hear Tails, Cream and Amy singing.  
"One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home" By now we have been there for a while and I had turned into something the other world called Mega Sceptile, and I know why. At the end of the song I shoot my Christmas-tree-like tail into the air. The crowd screams in amusement. Then Sonic I and the others yell out at the top of our lungs,  
"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!" I shoot my tail again. We start bowing. I look at Sonic and the others and they look at me. I can tell they really enjoyed my gift all though it wasn't much. This makes me smile. _Best Christmas ever!_ I think to my self. And I shoot my tail again.

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I know this special wasn't much but I did this for those of you who take the the time out of their lives to read my story because to me that is the best Christmas gift ever! Merry Christmas and enjoy your holidays while you can of course.


	9. Chapter 7: Bonding

Hey I didn't I would have too say this every time but please review! Right now I only have two so if you do review I would be a happy sonic lover.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Bonding: Swift**

Darn I can't get this song outa my head! _Blue streak speeds by, Sonic The Hedgehog._ It's probably because Manic, Sonic, and I used to sing it all the time. And I am not in the mood for singing it right now. I am unaware of Knuckles preparing to jump off my back till now.

"Knuckles you know you can fly right?" I tell him. I haven't seen him fly and I remember when the mountain was falling he didn't glide.

"I can? How did we forget all of this information?" Knuckles asks me.

"Honestly I don't know, remember I was sucked into the portal a long time ago so I don't know what has happened since then." I say. It was sorta a white lie because as I mentioned earlier, he was a video game in the other world so I was able to play through his adventures. I know Sonic would flip out if he had learnt that so I won't tell him. But to be honest I don't know how they forgot this information.

"If you have been gone for a while, that means you haven't meet my friends yet. I'll introduce you to them." Sonic tells me enthusiastically.

"All right then let's go I think I know a faster way to get there. Grab on tight you two." I say with excitement.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya Sonic!" Knuckles smirks at Sonic. And then he glides off my back.

"Hey Knuckles! Just to let you know you a big chicken!" Sonic yells at the top of his lungs. I can tell he has been waiting for the perfect time to say that.

"Be careful I am going to really fast." I tell him.

"Na, I would be surprised if it was fast. After all we…" Sonic says and at the same time we say together,

"Gotta go fast!" Sonic looks at me questionably.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" He asks me. I get nervous, I can't allow him to know my secret.

"Lucky guess?" I say trying to sound like I'm not hiding something. I don't think I did too well because he still looks suspicious. "Any lets go!" I say, regaining my excitement. I enter the jet stream. Then I hear music. It's Sonic's theme I guess cause it's playing Escape the City. He hears it too. I guess I am in his "dreamcast" era. He's not as bad as he is in the other world, thats for sure.

"Why is there music playing?" Sonic asks not ready for an answer.

"Well in the other world, everyone had a music theme. It can change depending on if you change. Also there is always music playing to an event that is happening. Like remember during the battle with Eggman, there was battle music?" I ask him.

"Yeah" He says.

"Thats what they called the Song of the Wind. But away, I do believe your song has words they will come right too you, you know." I say.

He immediately spawns his guitar and right before playing he tells me,

"You know what, I consider this my fast. I like it! I can still run faster than this though." And he starts perfectly singing Escape the City. I sing along and we have lots of fun. I start leaping and having fun in the air. Finally we land to see Tails run up to Sonic.


	10. Chapter 8: The Outburst

Hi guys sorry I have been slacking. I have been really busy lately. Plus this is a longer chapter than usual. But anyway enjoy! (P.S PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW)

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Outburst**

 **Sonic**

"Hey Sonic! Did you see what happened!" Tails says excitedly.

"No what?" Swift asks Tails. She looks at me and gives a quick smirk. I play along.

"So Dr. Eggman was coming and all of a sudden a pink and rainbow flying figure started fighting him along with a dragon! It was so cool!" Tails says while flying in a loop. I am lucky to have Tails as my best friend. Always helpful, always energetic, and always bright. An attitude that I like. Swift and I start smiling, and Tails is coming into realization. Then Tails looks at Swift in dragon form, and gasps. I smile more, waiting to see my young friend's reaction.

"If you were the black dragon, that must mean Sonic must of been either the pink one or the…" I cut off Tails before he finishes.

"I was the one who kept on changing colors Tails, Knuckles was the pink one. We went hyper Tails and you can too." I tell Tails. Swift tosses the Hyper crystals and we see Tails's hyper form. He stays the same color but he has a yellow aura around him and yellow birds are flying around him. But it doesn't last for long and he goes back to his normal self.

"That was cool. But why was that so short?" Tails asks us. I let Swift answer this one. After all this isn't our true hyper forms and on the way here she did tell me that she created them to go back to this world. How did she know I was here. In fact it should of bought her to our world. But hey who cares?

"See Tails I created these crystals for two reasons; to bring me to this world, and just quickly show you your hyper forms. So since they were created by me they aren't the best." She tells Tails. All of a sudden she gasps. I expect her to note on his two tails but instead she says something different.

"A kitsune…" she whispers. Her eyes widen.

"A kit-what?" Tails and I say.

"Tails your a kitsune!" She say with joy. What is a kitsune? She must be confused tails is a fox. As if reading my mind Tails asks Swift,

"What is a kitsune?" asks Tails, eyes bursting with curiosity.

"A kitsune is a nine-tailed fox." Swift tells us.

"But I have two tails not nine!" Tails tells her. Yeah something odd is about to happen, I feel it in my gut.

"Well as kitunes get more tails as they grow older. And saying that your eight you should have two tails." She tell Tails. Tails looks at his tails and I wonder how she knew Tail's age. I didn't tell her and she just came to this world. Things are starting to get fishy, and everyone knows I don't like fish. Cream, Cheese, Chris, Chuck, Ella, and the butler (who I don't don't know his name), and Amy step outside. I raise my guard as soon as I see Amy. When theres a crazy fangirl following you around, you have to be ready to deflect anything she throws at her. It's not that I don't like her because I do like how when she sets her mind on something, NOTHING will get in her way, but she can be overly obsessive.

"So Swift this is Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese, Chris, Chuck and…" I am about to say Amy, but then Swift says with annoyance,

"Hmph, Rosie the Rascal". All of us but Chris and Chuck stare at Swift. We all know that Amy used to be called that. She shouldn't know this. Swift starts looking really nervous… as if she is hiding something. There is no need for her to hide anything from us, we don't bite.

" Come on Swift, don't worry we won't be upset, just tell us." I say to her calmly.

"You promise you won't say anything crazy after I tell you?" She says quietly. We all nod. "Well, in the other world all of you were video game characters and they were a bit ahead of time than now. Right now we are in a TV series called Sonic X." she tells us while looking up and closing her eyes."

"WHAT!" all of us yell in synchronization. In another world I'm just a video game! I can't believe it! And the fact that it's a bit in my future. That must mean that she knows my future. It's just so much to take in right now.

"Will Sonic marry me?" Amy asks Swift. (I close my eyes and shake my head.)

"What will happen in our future?" Tails asks her.

"Will we ever go back home?" Cream politely asks Swift. Wow they already broke there promise to Swift. I can't stand such injustice. She trusted us not to say anything crazy, but here we are blabbering away. I need to end this.

"Guys stop" I say. The can't hear me.

"ENOUGH!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Everyone stares at me. Swift gives me a look of pure relief.

"We promised that we wouldn't not do this guys. Sorry about that Swift. Please forgive them" I tell my friends.

"It's fine Sonic. In fact I will answer a few. Amy, Sonic has not married you (and I don't he will ever), and Tails, I can't tell you." She tells us. While Amy is moping around Tails asks her,

"How come is something bad going to happen?" I hope not.

"Well I can't tell you because that would create a time paradox. We wouldn't want that happening would we?" Swift replies to him. He shakes his head. "But I can say that it will be excellent with a few bad points but… as always we will get over them. After all, now that I am here, the time line won't be exactly the same." She tells us. I get what she means. But wait, wouldn't that mean she is not in the games? Which arose another question. But first I let Swift answer Cream's question. After all I don't want to be _hogging_ Swift.

"Don't worry Cream we will get back to Mobius, and you will she your mom again don't worry." She tells Cream. Wow, she has quite a sharp memory. It's time to ask my question.

"Hey Swift, how were my games?" I ask her. Her expression on her face seems to lighten yet at the same time darken. This can't be good.

"Well in the beginning you were absolutely AMAZING! But the transition to the 3D games was not the best, but in the year 2017 you became the best gaming figure in the world! You even killed Mario in Death Battle! *" She tells me.

"Wha… I killed somebody? And who's Mario? And they had Death Battles? What type of world we you in?" I asked stunned. She laughs and shakes her head.

"No you silly! Death Battle was a show on youtube* where Wiz and Boomstick battled video game characters. And you and Mario, you two were the biggest video game rivals the world has ever seen! But of course you won. I can show you if you want. So were Tails and Luigi. Tails also won. Oh I wish I could of been there to kill Mario." WOW that was a lot of info she just told me. So we started getting ready to watch.

* * *

*note: I am not avertising Death Battle or Youtube. I do not own these. I just thought it would make the story more intresting I shall not use these anymore

* * *

So how do you like it? Tails a kitsune! Please leave a review!


	11. Chapter 9: The New Look

Hey guys I am back. Yeah to make up to my long absentence I wrote this so you read this. Anyway enjoy and PLEASE leave a review

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The New Look**

 **Swift**

At first when me and Sonic watch the videos he is shocked, but then he gets what's it's supposed to be. He even watched Knuckles fail and Shadow fail twice. I regret showing him this because he hasn't meet Shadow yet. I had to explain to him that he would meet him in the near future. He didn't ask any questions after that. Later on during the day as I am walking around I spot Sonic's plane. I go up to it. I have always wanted to be in it. I enter and look at the gear. I try to look for Tails flying hat but I guess he does not wear it any more when in a plane. As I get out I realize I am stuck. I look back to see my skirt is stuck to the chair. As I free myself I think to my self, _Wow I need new clothing. I don't want this to be happening during a battle. After all this is a new time a new place, shouldn't this deserve a new look?_ I am about to look for Amy but then she runs up to me in her 'girlish' way with young Cream and her Chao, Cheese. I never really liked being 'girly'. I'm more into action, like Sonic. But I used to be 'girly' but that passed _a long_ time ago. She is just the girl I need if I want to go shopping.

"Hey Swift! Want to go shopping with me, Cream and Cheese?" She asks.

"Why not?" I respond. The girls squeal with delight. I just shake my head. As we wait for the bus, I start to get impatient. Suddenly I can't handle it anymore and I say as I turn into my dragon form,

"You know what? Screw that bus, get on my back and tell me where to go." Amy is shocked at seeing my dragon form for the first time. She pulls out her piko-piko hammer. Where does she get her hammer? It always seems to be with her but we never see it. And I know she wouldn't have it under her skirt. As Cream and Cheese cool Amy down and get on me, I see Amy put it behind her back. She must use the pocket dimension. I didn't know they had one here. We arrive at the mall and she rushes us in to a clothing store. I find what I like. I choose tight sports shorts that were black, deep blue boots that have yellow zigzags, a very short brown top, and long purple gloves that have a yin-yang on each one that takes up most of my arm. I get rid of the tuff of hair I have on my hair I let my spikes down. I also let the lightning bolts that are under my eyes show. I look at my self in the mirror and I know that will do. I look around me and everyone is staring at me. I shrug my shoulders walk up to the cashier and give her the money. She just stares at me. I start to get annoyed. I fly Amy, Cream and Cheese back home them still staring at me. Stare at me all you want, I am not changing my look. When I get back I see Sonic, Tails, Chris, and Chuck there. They all stare. Sonic's jaw might as well hit the floor. I can't take the staring anymore.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME! DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE!" I scold them. There's a long pause. Tails looks at Sonic. Sonic steps up looking down and says to me,

"We aren't staring at you to be rude. We are staring at you because…because you are so pretty." I just shrug my shoulders.

"I can't be _that_ pretty" I tell them. They stop staring. We all realize what time it is and start getting ready for the night. I turn into the my dragon form and lay on the tree. I am so camouflaged that Sonic accidentally lays on me, not seeing me. And once I fall asleep, I am faced a new horror, a horror that I thought, would not be difficult, a horror that no one forget.

* * *

He's coming guys be warned.


	12. Chapter 10: Nightmare Swift

Here we are guys heres where all the action begins! Leave a review!

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Nightmare**

 **Swift**

I am running, fire all around me. I see Tails, Knuckles, Robotnick, Amy, Cream, Sally, a huge group of flickies, Shadow, Rouge, and a body I do not recognize. He sorta looks like Shadow but instead of red marks he has yellow, and he has and eyepatch and a black scarf with yellow trim on the end, and mark of yellow on his chest, and instead of a tan skin around his mouth it's black, digital on the dead grass, blood covering their bodies. All of them dead. I gasp in horror. I examine the bodies, trying to find the cause of death. It seems like they were all attacked. They are all slashed. Knuckles and Tails have a stick in their head, Robotnick is ripped in half (ouch!). Amy is burnt by fire and has a ton of scratches, Cream has spikes in her body, Sally looks like she was crushed, the flickies are missing their eyes, Shadow looks like was dipped in acid, Rouge's limbs were ripped off of her, and the mysterious being is beheaded. I fly up so I can have a better chance on finding the villain. It looks like he, she or it knew I was coming because the bodies were laid out with the words, I AM GOD. All of a sudden I hear screaming. It sounds like… Sonic screaming. I look back and I see two Sonics. The one screaming is the exact color of Sonic, and he is chained to what it looks like an invisible wall. The other one is a much darker blue, sorta like a lifeless blue. He has blood on his hands. I see him claw Sonic. He laughs in a deep voice while Sonic screams again. Everything in my body tells me that this Sonic is the killer. I rush to the evil Sonic readying to attack when all of a sudden he turns around smiling at me. I all most fall from his face. His eyes are black with red pupils, blood streaming from his eyes, yellow teeth as sharp as swords. This is so not Sonic.

"Hello Swift, I have been waiting for you." He tells me. Something about his voice scares me but I don't know what. Possibly that he sounds like Sonic but only a couple of octaves lower.

"Swift fly away while you have the chance!" Sonic tells me. But I don't listen to him. I am not losing another brother, not even in a nightmare. I fire a plasma ball at the evil Sonic. Then I look in horror as the evil Sonic turns into Sonic and the other Sonic turns into evil Sonic. Evil Sonic laughs.

"Oh look what you have done Swift, you killed him! And this is why no one shall love you. You are different from the others, dangerous, they will always fear you." He tells me. I growl. Could he be right? Am I too dangerous to the others? Do they fear me? Will I never be loved? No time to think of that.

"Oh and I don't think we were introduced properly. My name is Zalgo" I gasp. He was another game in the other world. He slashes my face and I wake up with a scream.


	13. Chapter 11 Anger Sonic

Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile, I've been pretty busy lately. Also I have some bad news. I also have good news. I will tell you the good news first. The good news is that I have decided that I will never end this story. My bad news is that I won't be able to upload any during the summer. This is because all the work that is done is on a school computer and they take away the computer at the end of the year. Don't worry I put all my work on a USB. Expect the next chapter in late September. Thank you for reading this story though. Please favorite and review.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Anger**

 **Sonic**

(note this takes place during Swift's nightmare)

After accidentally landing on Swift I decide to sleep on the roof. I look up. The sky is clear and the stars are bright. I remember Swift's song about reaching for the stars. the more I think about it the more I realize it's about me. She must have missed me very much. She's been clinging on to me when she has the chance. Not like Amy, but she does it more like just taking in the feeling of being with me. What horrors has she experienced in the other world who made her like this? I want to harm those who hurt her. I shake my head. No I mustn't get angry. What happened happened and all that matters is that she is here with us, as safe as she can be. I look up, reach for the stars, and rest, but vigilant as ever.

Ugh I have to deal with this again. I am trapped behind a glass wall.

"Stop hiding it" I say. Although it isn't me. It's only a darker look alike. "Stop hiding your anger. I want to exist-" I cut him off

"Why do you want to exist, theres no point of being angry, you must keep bright and be happy to bring happiness to others." I say clenching my fists trying not to get angry.

"I forgot you were so stupid. You can't keep this anger inside." He says with an evil smirk. "Come with me I need to show you something" He tells me. He goes through the glass and grabs me by the wrist.

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?" I say with annoyance.

"You better shut-up before I rip your tongue out and wear it as a necklace. Your voice is incredibly annoying today." He growls at me. How can we look and sound so similar yet be so different. I obey and stay quiet. This proves to be quiet difficult. Then him and I warp to another place. This place is surrounded by fire.

"Where are we?" I ask, hoping he wasn't serious about the whole "ripping-out-tongue-and-wearing-it-as-a-necklace".

"If you couldn't tell, this is Swift's nightmare" He smiles showing his yellow teeth.

"What the hell do you brush your teeth with?" I regret saying that when he shows his claws. Man they are sharp.

"For your information, I brush them with banana flavored toothpaste and the souls of my victims." He says in a deep growl. I shudder.

"Now excuse me I have some work to do. You are free to roam." All of a sudden I see Swift. I call out her name but she doesn't hear me. It must be one of those things where I can see and hear her but she can't see or hear me. I follow her. Then I realize that she is surrounded by dead bodies. What shocks me though is that they are bodies of my friends. Not only that but as she walks around and examines the bodies, I realize they have all been attacked. Tails was cut in half and then impaled by a wooden spike, Knuckles had a spike impaled into his head with his eye all scratched up and pink, and Eggman, oh god. Who ever killed him really wanted him to suffer. Eggman was ripped in half. Amy by the looks of it was burnt alive, Cream was rammed against a wall of spikes, and WAIT, is that Sally? I haven't seen her in ages. Her body looks like it had been crushed. All the flickies were missing their eyes. The being called "Shadow" looks like he was dipped in acid. This is strange because everyone but him had been attacked physically. This guy must be very tough. I will remember that when I meet him. Rouge had all her limbs ripped off, including her wings. And there was another being like Shadow. Instead of red markings he had yellow. Plus the markings were a bit different were a bit different. She gasps in horror. I walk over to her to comfort her. I know she doesn't know I am there, but I think I did it because it gives me more comfort. All of a sudden I hear screaming. I look to see two of me. One is me, being pinned against an invisible wall screaming in pain. Another one was the darker version of me. I can feel the rage that surges through my sister. She turns into a dragon and heads straight towards darker me. As she prepares to shoot a plasma ball she suddenly stops because darker me turns around smiling.

"Hello Swift, I have been waiting for you." He says. I can see a look of fear and shock when she hears him. Her flight falters.

"Swift fly away fly away as you have the chance!" The other Sonic says. Fear is evident in voice. She doesn't listen to the Sonic and she shoots a plasma ball at the darker Sonic. Me and her gasp in horror as we see the darker Sonic turn into me and the normal Sonic turn into the darker Sonic. Darker Sonic laughs.

"Oh look what you have done Swift, you killed him! And this is why no one shall love you. You are different from the others, dangerous, they will always fear you." He tells her. Went I hear that I feel a sense of needing to protect her. I see she hesitates before she growls.

"Oh and I don't think we were introduced properly. My name is Zalgo." He says. So that is his name. But wait how would she know him already. Then he slashes her face and I am awoken by Swift's scream.


End file.
